The Lost Immortals
by KaydenAria
Summary: 3 set of siblings travel the world trying to escape the "Hunters" who hunt them all over the country finally find rest when one of the "Hunters" agrees to help them find their parents that have been taken captive by the "Hunters" parents because they are the only people left with magical land that is still filled with good magic and are finally reunited.


The Lost Immortals

Written By,

Kayden Aria

Chapter 1

On a hillside far away in Transylvania there were three families the Till Family which includes Josh and Jess and their kids Jason and Jacklyn and they are angels, then you have the Kyleson Family which includes Les and Koda and their kids Adam and Leslie and they are vampires, and last but not least you have the Dawson Family which includes Annabeth and Andy and their kids Anthony and Selena and they are demons. Each family after their kids were born they all went back home and their families and friends all congratulated them.

Years later they grew up and they were all 18 and there was a huge battle on Earth where the Immortal Creatures lived and the 3 families took their kids and placed them in different locations where they couldn't find them and they went back to the war and every person that fought in the war that day all died even all their parents or so they thought.

Well they walked together and found different food places to eat but they didn't have any money but they owners said "No worries you can clean in order to pay for it" "OK" they said and they started cleaning different places in the diner and when they were all finished they all sat down and ate their food. "This is delicious" said Jason to Jacklyn "Yeah it is" said Jacklyn. After they were done eating they walked and tried to find a hotel but they couldn't find one. They came to a deserted house and went in and fell asleep. At another diner Adam and Leslie were eating after they had cleaned and then they went out to find a hotel but had no such luck they went to an abandoned house and slept there for the night. At the last diner Anthony and Selena were eating and after they were done eating they went to find a hotel and by their surprise there was a hotel called 'The White Inn' and they entered and they said "We'd like a room with 2 beds please" "Certainly" said the receptionist and she gave them a room key and they went up and went into the room.

The next morning they all woke up. Jason and Jacklyn came out of the house and walked the town looking for a place to work at they walked all morning when Jacklyn said "I'm hungry Jason" "I know I am too" said Jason. Then two towns over Adam and Leslie wake up and they started looking for jobs. Then a town over Anthony and Selena walk out of the hotel and started looking for jobs. Jason finds a job as a waiter and Jacklyn gets a job as a nurse and they started training that afternoon and they caught on real quick.

Adam and Leslie found jobs as nurses at the local hospital and they started training that afternoon and they caught on real quick too. Anthony found a job as a waiter and Selena found a job as a veterinarian at an Animal Hospital and they also started training that afternoon and they caught on real quick as well. Later that evening they all went back to where they were staying and they all went to bed. The next morning Jason, Jacklyn, Anthony, Selena, Adam and Leslie all started their jobs. Jason is getting $10 dollars an hour, Jacklyn is getting $15 an hour, Adam and Leslie are both getting $15 an hour, Anthony is getting $10 an hour and Selena is getting $20 an hour and they all love their jobs and they started working that afternoon.

That night they all took home a lot of money and they all fell asleep happy knowing that tomorrow was going to be a good day. The next morning Jason and Jacklyn walked the town looking for a real estate agency to see if they can buy a house. Adam and Leslie went out looking for a real estate agency as well to see if they can buy a house. Anthony and Selena went to the front desk and bought the room for 10 more days and then they went out on the town.

Later that afternoon Jason and Jacklyn went to the diner and bought them some lunch, two towns over Adam and Leslie walked around and they went to the diner and bought them some lunch too, and another town over Anthony and Selena walked the town and came to the diner and bought them lunch as well later that evening they all went to work.

Later that evening three witches came to the town of 'Jordana' looking for Jason and Jacklyn they came to the restaurant and they asked "We are looking for a Jason and Jacklyn Till?" "Why are you looking for them are they in trouble?" asked a waitress "No we are family friends" said the witch "Oh, well Jason is in the back just now clocking out and Jacklyn is at the hospital until midnight" said the waitress "Thank you am I allowed to go back there?" asked the witch "Um yeah straight back through the doors and to the left" said the waitress "Thank you" said the witch.

They went back and found Jason and said "Hello Jason long time no see" "Who are you?" asked Jason "Well to be simple I know that you and your sisters are angels and we have come for both of you which is what we tried to do when you were babies but unfortunately your parents took you and placed you on Earth where we couldn't find you but know that you're older your scent is a lot stronger" said the witch "Where's Jacklyn?" asked Jason "We are on our way to get her actually" said the witch and they headed to the hospital.

They arrived at the hospital and the witch asked "Is nurse Jacklyn here?" just then Jacklyn came up and said "Hey the patient in room 4 is ready for discharge" "OK thanks Nurse Jacklyn" said the receptionist and she left and went to room 4. " Who are you?" asked Jacklyn "I think you're coming with us" said the witch "No I'm not" said Jacklyn "Oh OK boy's" said the witch and then the other two witches came in holding onto Jason. "Jase you OK?" asked Jacklyn "I'm fine" said Jason "OK I'll go with you but you have to promise me he won't get hurt" said Jacklyn "OK we promise" said the witch.

Later they were getting into a car when the witches got hit by lightning and they fell to the ground. They turned around on the ground and saw lightning in Jason's hand "I didn't think you knew what you're powers were" said the witch "It didn't take me that long to figure out" said Jason "Oh and what about Jacklyn does she know what her powers are?" asked the witch and just then he shot fire at Jacklyn and she threw her hands in front of her face and her hands got severely burned and she screamed in pain "I'm taking that as a no" said the witch "Jacklyn!" screamed Jason and one of the witches got out a gun and shot Jason twice one in the shoulder and the other in the stomach and he fell to the ground.

Jacklyn got up and saw him lying on the ground and screamed "Jason!" "Don't worry about him he should be dead in a couple of minutes" said the witch. Jacklyn got so mad she threw her hand at the witch's and shot them with electricity and they fell to the ground unconscious and she picked up Jason opened the car door and put him in it and went to the driver's side and got in and drove out of town.

They came to a town but there was nothing no houses, no stores, no buildings whatsoever so they kept driving. Hours later they came to another town called 'Mountain View' and the first thing they saw was a person walking out of a diner. She pulled up and rolled down the window and asked "Excuse me Miss. can you please tell me where the nearest hospital is?" "Yes it's right down the road and it will be on the left" said the woman "How far down the road I need to get there fast?" asked Jacklyn.

The woman looked in and saw Jason bleeding in the stomach and shoulder and saw Jacklyn's hands severely burned. "Would you like me to drive there I'm pretty sure your hands could use a break?" asked the woman "Yes please" said Jacklyn and the women got in the car. Then the women said "My name is Katelin" "I'm Jacklyn this is my brother Jason there are people after us they tried to kill us as you can tell" said Jacklyn and they drove to the hospital.

"Here we are Mercy Medical Center" said Katelin "I need a gurney out here and a couple of nurses please and fast" said Jacklyn "OK" said Katelin and she got out and went into the hospital and said "I need a gurney and a couple of nurses out to the car that's right outside now I don't know how much longer that guy out there is going to be able to hold on much longer" said Katelin "OK I'll get some nurses out there right away" said the receptionist "Thank you" said Katelin and she walked outside to the car and said "They'll be out real quick" "Thank you make sure they take Jason first please" said Jacklyn.

Just then two nurses come out one said "Hi! I'm Nurse Leslie and this is Nurse Adam" said Leslie "I'm Jacklyn and this is my brother Jason he's hurt pretty bad can you take him in first I don't know how much longer he can hold on get him in and medical attention then come and get me I'll be fine" said Jacklyn.

"OK let's get him inside and get him into surgery to get those bullets out and then get her into the Intensive Care Unit" said Leslie "OK" said Adam and they got Jason and loaded him on a gurney and rolled him into the surgery room and started to work on him. "OK let's get you into the Intensive Care Unit to get those burns looked at" said Adam and they took her down and started treatment on her right away.

Later that evening they wheeled Jason into Room 10 and they set him up with an IV and monitored his heartbeat. Then later they brought Jacklyn in with her hands wrapped in gauze and special ointment for her burns and set her next to Jason in the room.

Earlier the next morning Nurses Adam and Leslie came in and checked on Jason and Jacklyn and said "Hey you're awake can I get your guys' full names to put on the paperwork so you guys can stay here longer so we can treat you guys so you can get better" "Um mine is Jacklyn Nicol Till and my brother's is Jason Lee Till" said Jacklyn "And your birthdays?" asked Leslie "Um we were born on February 14,1996" said Jacklyn "Thank you that's all we need" said Leslie "Is my brother going to be OK?" asked Jacklyn "We'll know more later on" said Leslie "OK thank you" said Jacklyn.

Chapter 2

Later that morning the doctor came in and asked "Hello Miss. Till. How are we doing today?" "I'm okay. Where's my brother?" asked Jacklyn "He's in getting an x-ray of his stomach" said the doctor "What! Why?" asked Jacklyn "He said he was having really bad stomach pains and we had given him pain meds already so we scheduled an x-ray so we know what to do" said the doctor.

Later that afternoon they wheeled Jason back in and set him next to Jacklyn. "Is he alright? What's wrong with him?" asked Jacklyn "We should change your bandages and put on new ones" said Leslie "NO! What's wrong with my brother?" asked Jacklyn "Adam can you get Doctor Robinson in here please" said Leslie "Of course I'll be right back" said Adam "While he's getting the doctor let's get those bandages changed OK" said Leslie "NO! Not until I know what's wrong with my brother" said Jacklyn.

Just then the doctor came in and said "Hello Miss. Till" "Cut the crap what's wrong with my brother?" asked Jacklyn "OK he got shot in the stomach of course but he got shot in the kidney and you need two kidneys to survive and your brother only has one" said the doctor "What you're saying that if he doesn't get a new kidney he's going to die?" asked Jacklyn "Yes that's correct" said the doctor "Oh My Gosh!" said Jacklyn and she started to cry.

"Don't worry we are trying to look for a donor right this second" said the doctor "Who in their right minds would give up there life for a stranger who just came to town?" asked Jacklyn "We are just looking you never know someone might be very generous" said the doctor. Then they posted a paper on the walls saying "Need a generous donor for a kidney transplant" and then they went into the room and checked on Jason and Jacklyn and they were both sleeping.

The nurse came in to take their heart rate when Jason woke up and asked "What are you doing to her?" "I'm just trying to monitor her heart rate it's okay" said the nurse "I don't care what you're doing stop it right now" said Jason "Do you want your sister to live?" asked the nurse "NOW!" Jason said while raising his voice. "OK" said the nurse and she got up and left the room.

Jason got up out of the bed and hobbled his way over to Jacklyn and said "Jacklyn wake up we need to go" Jacklyn wakes up and asked "What are you doing out of bed?" "Don't mind that we need to go" said Jason "Why you still need help" said Jacklyn "OK once I'm helped we are getting out of here" said Jason "OK deal" said Jacklyn.

Just then the doctor comes in and says "Hey Mr. Till nice to see you're awake what seems to be the problem" "Nothing I just don't like people touching my sister" said Jason "I see but that's the only way we can get her better" said the doctor "We need to get out of here the people who are after us will be able to find us if we don't keep moving" said Jason "Who's after you?" asked the doctor.

Just then he got real quiet "Mr. Till?" asked the doctor but he didn't say a word. "Get Nurses Adam and Leslie in here now please" said the doctor "Yes Sir" said the nurse five minutes later the nurse came in with Adam and Leslie. "Yes Doctor Robinson" Leslie said "I need you guys to get them to tell you what they're not telling me" said Robinson "OK let's get started then" said Adam.

"Miss. Till what's going on?" asked Adam "My name is Jacklyn" said Jacklyn "OK Jacklyn what's going on?" asked Adam "I'm not going to say anything without my brother next to me" said Jacklyn and Adam got up and went to the door "Mr. Till what's going on?" asked Leslie "My name is Jason" said Jason "OK Jason what's going on?" asked Leslie "I'm not going to say anything without my sister by my side" said Jason and she got up and went next to Adam by the door "So what's going on?" asked Adam "Well he's not saying anything without his sister there. You?" asked Leslie "Same over here with Jacklyn" said Adam "Why don't we put both of them together and see what we get" said Leslie.

They put them together than they started asking questions "Hey Jason what's going on?" asked Leslie "They're after us we have to keep moving" said Jason "Who's after you Jason?" asked Adam "You wouldn't believe me" said Jason "We are not your average humans try us" said Leslie "What are you?" asked Jacklyn "Magical" said Adam "What are you exactly?" asked Jason.

"We are Vampires" said Leslie "What! Jason!" yelled Jacklyn, Just then Jason had lightning is his hand and said "Back off" "Whoa take it easy we're not here to hurt you we promise" said Adam "Yeah we don't trust vampires" said Jason "How is it that you have powers and she doesn't?" asked Leslie "She hasn't harnessed her power yet like I have" said Jason "I hear you have witches after you" said Adam "How'd you hear that?" asked Jason "Because there are people at the front desk asking for you and they smell like witches" said Leslie.

"We need to get my brother that transplant and we need to get out of here" said Jacklyn "Why don't we move him to a different hospital and get him his transplant there?" asked Adam "I'll distract them, and Adam you get an ambulance at the emergency exit" said Leslie "Okay let's get this show on the road" said Adam and he went down the hall and out the emergency exit and got in an ambulance and drove it to the exit and went inside to get Jason.

In the meantime Leslie was at the receptionist desk asking "Hey what can I do for you gentlemen?" "We are actually looking for you Leslie Kyleson" said the witch. "How do you know my name?" asked Leslie "Well we have been looking for you for years" said the witch "Why?" asked Leslie "Oh let's say you're parents owe us" said the witch. "Owe you how?" asked Leslie "They said if we left their kingdom alone they would give us your powers when you were 18" said the witch "Why would they do that?" asked Leslie "Because they care more about their precious kingdom than they do you" said the witch.

"You're lying" said Leslie "Am I now. Why don't you ask them for yourself" said the witch "They're dead" said Leslie "Don't be so sure" said the witch "I know they died our family even told us they died" said Leslie "Where's your brother?" asked the witch "I don't know the last time I saw him he was discharging the three patients in Room 220" said Leslie "OK you stay here and we'll be right back Ashton watch her" said the witch "Yes of course Jordan" said Ashton "We'll be right back" said Jordan.

Just then Jacklyn comes around the corner and catches a glimpse at Ashton and she stumbles back into a nurse. Just then Ashton turns around and sees her and says "Hey stop" "Please leave her alone she's been through a lot" said Leslie "What are you talking about?" asked Ashton "Jacklyn its okay you can come over" said Leslie.

"What is he doing here?" asked Jacklyn "Is he the one after you?" asked Leslie "Yeah him and two others" said Jacklyn. "Yeah the two others went to get my brother which he is loading someone in an ambulance" said Leslie "We have to go Jase needs that transplant" said Jacklyn "Who's Jase?" asked Ashton "Jase is a nickname I gave Jason" said Jacklyn.

"What do you mean he needs a transplant?" asked Ashton "Well when you guys shot him you shot him in the kidney and you need two kidneys to survive" said Jacklyn "We really have to go Ashton please Jason will die if we don't get him that transplant" said Leslie.

"OK then I'm coming with you" said Ashton "NO! You're not" said Jacklyn "I can help" said Ashton "What by finishing the job" said Jacklyn "No by helping your brother recover" said Ashton "Why? You're the one who did this to him" said Jacklyn "No that was my brother's they did that not me" said Ashton "Those other ones were your brother's" said Leslie.

"Yeah Jordan and Kellan they're a lot more dangerous than me" said Ashton "Leslie we have to go Jase doesn't have much time" said Jacklyn "OK let's go" said Ashton "Not so fast we need a lot of Sucralfate Cream" said Leslie "Where can we get that?" asked Ashton "Take this to the Front Desk and ask them to get it filled" said Leslie "That's 5 months' worth of Sucralfate Cream" said Ashton.

"So Jacklyn needs it your brother's burned her hands pretty bad she has a 3rd degree burn from them" said Leslie "OK I'm on it" said Ashton and he leaves to get it. "OK I'll go get the pain meds for Jason you go and get in the ambulance" said Leslie "No I'm staying and helping you" said Jacklyn "OK I'll need you to get gauze, medical tape, a box of gloves, bite sticks, med bag, alcohol prep pads, tourniquets, touch free thermometer, digital BP monitor, 100 person first aid kit, finger pulse oximeter and a stethoscope" said Leslie "I'm on it" said Jacklyn and she left to get the supplies.

Chapter 3

Leslie went to the front desk and gave the prescription to the lady and said "I need this filled right now" "Nurse that's 1 year of hydrocodone" said the woman "I know this family wants to take their kid home because they don't want him to die in a hospital so I'm giving them pain meds and the reason why I'm giving them so much is because I don't know how long the kid will hold on for" said Leslie "Of course I'll get that right now" said the woman.

Just then Ashton comes up and says "OK I got the cream. What now?" asked Ashton "Well they're getting the pain meds right now why don't you go find Jacklyn and help her get the rest of the supplies I gave her to look for the rest of them so we can get on the road" said Leslie "OK I'm on it where will she be?" asked Ashton "Try the Supply Room" said Leslie "OK" said Ashton and he left.

"Here you go" said the woman "Thank You" said Leslie and she left down the hall but stopped at the corner and saw the three brothers talking. "Where is she?" asked Jordan "She knocked me on the head with a vase when I looked away and she got away I don't know where she went" said Ashton "OK lets go out front and look for them" said Kellan "OK I'll look down this way Jordan look in the rooms down that way and Kellan you look outside for them" said Ashton.

So they split up and looked through the entire hospital while Ashton went to the Supply Room and opened the door and said "Need any help" "Yeah that would be great I can't carry all of this" said Jacklyn and Ashton grabbed the rest of the stuff and headed down the hall and met up with Leslie at the front desk and headed out the Emergency Exit just in time because Kellan and Jordan just came around the corner.

"Did you see any of them?" asked Jordan "No but we should find Ashton so we could try another building" said Kellan "OK lets go" said Jordan. In the meantime Leslie, Adam, Jason, Ashton and Jacklyn were all in the ambulance with Adam driving it. Jason was on the gurney in the back along with Leslie as his nurse and Jacklyn by his side and Ashton up front with Adam.

Jacklyn moves up by Ashton and asked "Why do you want to save us?" "I don't believe in the ways my brother's live I try and undo whatever I can when they strike" said Ashton "What were they talking about when they said our parents owe them?" asked Leslie "Back in the day let's say 18 years ago your parents were under attack by my parents and they gave up their lives and their powers and your future powers when you got them in order to save the kingdoms and now apparently it's mine and my brother's job to collect them for ourselves but I don't want to do that" said Ashton.

"Why would they do that?" asked Leslie "Because the deal was they'd get yours and your parents powers in order to save their kingdom" said Ashton "Why give up their powers and ours just for a stupid kingdom?" asked Jacklyn. "Because each of the three kingdoms were built on magical lands the lands were made of good magic and if bad magic overtakes those kingdoms there will be no more good magic left on Earth" said Ashton "Are you saying those kingdoms are the only sources of good magic left on the entire Earth?" asked Leslie "Yes that's exactly what I'm saying" said Ashton.

"Have you every killed anyone?" asked Leslie "Any other questions?" asked Ashton "Yeah can you answer Leslie's question?" asked Jacklyn "Yeah I've killed someone but it's not what you think" said Ashton "And what do we think?" asked Leslie "It was in self-defense I swear" said Ashton "OH. What was the situation?" asked Adam "They killed my girlfriend and then they tried to kill me too I fought back" said Ashton.

"What was your girlfriend?" asked Leslie "She was mortal and the people who attacked us were demons" said Ashton "I'm sorry" said Jacklyn "It's okay I should have known that loving a mortal would be difficult because they have no powers but she was so beautiful and kind and caring she never hated anybody" said Ashton "What was her name?" asked Leslie "Lucy" said Ashton.

"What did your brother mean when he said to ask my parents when he said 'They are here for my powers?" asked Leslie "You're parents aren't dead they decided to take them as prisoners and use them for slaves so they could do my brother's dirty work" said Ashton "What do you mean by dirty work?" asked Leslie "Trade powers, trade people and trade souls" said Ashton "What!" said Adam.

"I can help get them back but you have to trust me" said Ashton "Trust you how?" asked Jacklyn "By letting me take you in as my prisoners" said Ashton "What! No way" said Jacklyn "It's the only way to get to your parents" said Ashton "OK" said Leslie "OK but first we have to stop in Andromena to get two more siblings that my brothers are after" said Ashton.

"How far?" asked Adam "A days ride south" said Ashton "And what way are we going?" asked Adam "Uh" said Ashton "We are heading southeast so the next turnoff you want to take a right" said Leslie "How do you know that?" asked Adam "I actually paid attention in Directions 101 in school" said Leslie "Oh. What was I doing?" asked Adam "You were sleeping" said Leslie.

Later that afternoon they came to a turnoff and Adam took a right. "Okay we have to stop to refuel and get something to eat because we're all hungry" said Adam "Okay perfect time to give Jason his pain meds and change Jacklyn's bandages" said Leslie. Later they pulled over in a town called 'Pandora' and they pulled into a gas station "Heh that's a funny name for a gas station" said Adam "What is?" asked Leslie "Alfred's Gas N' Sip" said Adam "Adam you are such a little kid take Ashton and go get food and water and don't forget to pay for gas" said Leslie "OK" said Adam and they headed inside. While they were inside Leslie gave Jason his pain meds and she started to change Jacklyn's bandages. "There you go you guys are all done" said Leslie.

Chapter 4

Then Jacklyn got out of the ambulance and went into the store. "Uh Ashton can we get some aspirin my head hurts?" asked Jacklyn "OK I'll get that right now" said Ashton. "OK I have the food" said Adam "How much did you get?" asked Jacklyn "About five months' worth for seven people" said Adam.

"Why?" asked Jacklyn "Because we'll be picking up two more people that my brothers are after" said Ashton "Oh OK let's pay for this stuff and get on the road" said Adam "Wait I forgot the aspirin" said Ashton and he went and got it and they checked out and went to the car while Jacklyn stayed in the store to get coffee for her and Jason. "I'd like a hazelnut coffee with two extra pumps and a caramel macchiato with two extra pumps as well please" said Jacklyn.

"Here you go" said the man "Thank You. How much?" asked Jacklyn "It's on the house" said the man "Oh Thank You" said Jacklyn and she walked back out to the ambulance. "Let's get out of this town I saw a strange SUV pull up" said Adam "That's my brother's car" said Ashton "Where's my sister?" asked Jason "I'll go get her" said Ashton "They're your brothers Ashton when it comes down to it will you be able to kill them?" asked Leslie.

"I will if it's the right thing to do" said Ashton "Just get my sister" said Jason "I'm on it" said Ashton when he got out Jordan and Kellan were surrounding Jacklyn "Well Jacklyn it looks like you are feeling better" said Jordan "Leave me alone" said Jacklyn "Oh coffee for us?" asked Kellan "NO" said Jacklyn. Just then Ashton comes up and says "Jacklyn duck" and she ducks while he shoots fire right at Kellan and he gets knocked on the ground.

"What are you doing Ashton?" asked Jordan "Jacklyn are you okay?" asked Ashton "Yeah I'm fine" said Jacklyn "What!" said Kellan "OK get in the car" said Ashton "Thanks Ashton" said Jacklyn and she runs and gets in the car. "What are you doing protecting them we have to kill them" said Kellan "No you're the one who wants to kill I just want to be able to get their powers and let them live but no you want to kill them and I can't have that not while there is still a breath in my body" said Ashton.

"Well that can be arranged" said Kellan "What?" asked Ashton and he shot electricity at Kellan while he shot lightning and they both shot backwards Kellan hit the store wall and Ashton hit the ambulance. Kellan got up but Ashton didn't just then Leslie and Adam come out and Adam shoots fire at Jordan and Leslie shot lightning at Kellan than ran to Ashton's side and said "Ashton wake up" "Well what do you know a vampire is actually worried about someone who tried to kill them" said Kellan "He never tried to kill us that was all you" said Leslie.

Just then Ashton woke up and saw Leslie and asked "Leslie what are you doing outside of the car?" "You need to get up" said Leslie and she helped him up and helped him with one arm around his waist and supported his weight. "Adam get in the car now please" said Leslie and he got in the car. "OK let's go" said Ashton "Whoa you're not going anywhere with them they're ours" said Kellan "Over my dead body" said Ashton as he pushes Leslie out of the way and onto the ground while he shoots Kellan with lightning, electricity and fire all at the same time and there was nothing left but a pile of ash.

Jordan saw and ran and got into the SUV and drove back the way he came on the interstate and kept going west while Ashton helped Leslie up and she helped him to the car and got him inside sitting on the bench next to Jacklyn and she went up front with Adam and they kept driving south.

"Here Jase I thought you might like this" said Jacklyn and she gave him the Hazelnut coffee "Thanks I could use one right about now" said Jason "You're welcome" said Jacklyn and they headed to the next town they arrived in a town later that night and went to the Inn called 'The White Inn'.

Ashton went into the main office and said "I'd like three rooms that all link together with two beds in two rooms and two rooms with one bed in the others" "For how long?" asked the woman "About a month" said Ashton "OK and you can just pay when your time is up or if you leave earlier just come and let us know" said the woman "OK thank you" said Ashton and he took the four keys and went back out to the ambulance. "OK let's go we got the rooms" said Ashton "Is there a way we can get Jason out and into a room?" asked Jacklyn.

"I got that all settled we'll get you guys in and I'll have Leslie bring him in and get him settled" said Ashton and they went into the hotel and Ashton said "They're all linked together so if we need one another just open the other doors. I'll be in this room the first one you come to, Leslie and Adam will be in this one the second one and Jacklyn will be in this one on the one bed and Jason will be on the gurney so just in case you or Jason need anything you have Leslie and Adam right next to you guys" said Ashton "Thank you" said Jacklyn "Your welcome" said Ashton.

Leslie and Adam went to the ambulance and got Jason while Ashton got all the supplies out of the ambulance to put in Jason and Jacklyn's room for Leslie and Adam. Later that night they all ate and put the groceries away in the four refrigerators for them and they all went to bed.

Leslie got up and saw a light under Ashton's door and she knocked then opened the door. "Ashton are you okay?" asked Leslie "Yeah" said Ashton "I never got to thank you for saving my life in Pandora so thank you" said Leslie "Not a problem" said Ashton "Well I hope you sleep well" said Leslie "Do you want to talk for a while?" asked Ashton "Sure I'd like that" said Leslie.

They talked all night till about two in the morning when Leslie got up and headed for her room when she stopped and heard Ashton's voice ask "Why did you come get me after I shot my brother and he knocked me unconscious? Why'd you risked your life to save mine when you could have driven away without me?" asked Ashton.

Chapter 5

"Well Adam was going to until I jumped out of the car and ran towards you just then he stopped the car and came out himself and we used our powers to shoot them down to get to you" said Leslie "Why didn't you just go?" asked Ashton "I don't know just from the beginning I felt like you were a good person" said Leslie "I am" said Ashton "I know" said Leslie.

"Hey wait I want to show you something" said Ashton "OK but I got to tell Adam I'll be gone for a little while so he can take care of Jason and Jacklyn while I'm gone" said Leslie and she went to her room and went to Adam's bed and said "Hey Adam I'll be right back okay" "OK" said Adam and she left with Ashton and they went outside and in the parking lot.

"Okay what am I supposed to be looking at?" asked Leslie "Look up" said Ashton and when she looked up she saw the stars shining so brightly and she said "Oh my gosh that's so beautiful" "Just like you" said Ashton "Thanks" said Leslie and Ashton kissed her. "Ashton" said Leslie "What?" asked Ashton "I'm cold" said Leslie so they went back inside and they went to Ashton's room and they laid next to each other and stared at the ceiling just asking questions about each other.

They were just about to fall asleep when they heard screaming Leslie jumped up and ran to Adam and said "What!" "I didn't say anything" said Adam just then they heard another scream "LESLIE!" screamed Jacklyn and they ran to her room "What?" asked Leslie "It's Jase he stopped breathing" said Jacklyn Adam and Leslie both run up and said "Move Jacklyn" but she didn't Ashton ran up and pulled her backwards.

While Adam did CPR on Jason to get him breathing again, Jacklyn was crying and asked "Can you help him?" "We're trying Jacklyn" said Adam two minutes later they got him breathing again and they stepped back "It's okay Ashton you can let her go" said Leslie and she ran to Jason and she pulled up a chair and sat down and grabbed his hand and she never let it go.

"We need to get him that kidney" said Leslie "I'll check around town" said Ashton and he headed for the door when Leslie came running up and said "You have to hurry I don't know how much he can hold on for much longer" "Okay I'll hurry" said Ashton and he left.

Adam and Leslie stayed up while Jacklyn fell asleep and Ashton was walking around town looking for the hospital. Right when he was outside the restaurant he bumped into Anthony and said "Sorry" "That's quite alright" said Anthony "Wait your Anthony" said Ashton "How do you know my name?" asked Anthony.

"It's on my list" said Ashton and he showed him his list "What's the list for?" asked Anthony "The same reason why your parents put you on Earth" said Ashton "You're here for my powers aren't you?" asked Anthony "No I'm here to get you and your sister to protect you from my brother who's after you" said Ashton "Why should I believe you?" asked Anthony "Because I just killed my other brother in order to protect a vampire with powers which her name and three others are on my list please I'm trying to protect you" said Ashton.

"What's your name?" asked Anthony "Ashton Lonigan" said Ashton "You and your brothers are the Lonigan Brothers there isn't no way I'm going with you I heard about you" said Anthony "I never hurt anyone whenever I take powers I don't kill my brother's do even ask Leslie" said Ashton "Fine Leslie" said Anthony.

She runs up and says "Yes" "Whoa where did you come from?" asked Anthony "The White Inn" said Leslie "How did you get here so fast?" asked Anthony "I'm a vampire and you sir are a demon" said Leslie "How'd you know that?" asked Anthony "Hello vampire and you reek like a demon just saying" said Leslie.

"Where's your sister Anthony?" asked Ashton "She's at the vet clinic" said Anthony "OK let's go Leslie you check the hospital" said Ashton "OK" said Leslie "Be careful" said Ashton "You too" said Leslie and they went their separate ways Leslie arrived at the hospital and asked a doctor nearby "Excuse me do you have a kidney on hand by any chance?" "Yeah I do actually. Who needs a kidney transplant?" asked the doctor "My friend he's at the motel but we have to do it on the road please I need it now he already stopped breathing once" said Leslie.

"OK here" said the doctor as he grabbed a cooler with a kidney in it "I need surgery tools" said Leslie "Don't you have any?" asked the doctor "Hey I just rode in an ambulance for two days without sleeping taking supplies from my hospital that I work at without paying for them because I have a friend who was shot in the shoulder and stomach and another friend with her hands that have a third degree burn on them so I'm sorry if I'm in a hurry" said Leslie.

They went into the surgery room and got the tools and even got her more medicine and supplies "Here this should do I hope your friends get better" said the doctor "Thanks" said Leslie and she ran to the hotel and stayed there till Ashton got back. While Ashton and Anthony got Selena and they ran to the hotel as well.

They ran into the room and Ashton said "Let's go I don't know how long my brother is behind us. "You killed your own brother?" asked Selena "He was going to kill me because he didn't like that I was protecting them" said Ashton "What's wrong with them?" asked Anthony "Well Jason the one on the gurney got shot in the shoulder and in the stomach and severed his right kidney and Jacklyn got her hands severely burned by my brothers'" said Ashton.

"I have the kidney, the surgical tools and more medical supplies" said Leslie "Do you know how to do the surgery?" asked Ashton "I watched the doctor's do it all the time I can do this" said Leslie "OK let's get this show on the road" said Ashton and they all got into the ambulance it was a tight fit though.

Chapter 6

They were on the road after they left Andromena and they kept heading south. "OK can you fix him?" asked Jacklyn "Adam can you change Jacklyn's bandages please?" asked Leslie "Yeah Jacklyn come here please?" asked Adam and she went over and sat down and Adam started to unwrap her hands and saw that the skin was falling off. "UH Leslie" said Adam "What?" asked Leslie "Her skin is starting to fall off there's like three layers of dead skin in this bandage" said Adam.

"What?" asked Leslie "Yeah look" said Adam and she looked "Oh my gosh when did that start happening?" asked Leslie "I don't know I just noticed it when I took the bandage off" said Adam "That's not good Ashton when's the next town coming up?" asked Leslie "Ten miles" said Ashton "Can we get there any faster?" asked Leslie "Yeah if I knew how to turn these lights on" said Ashton "Easy just flip the third switch on the left" said Leslie and he flipped the switch.

The sirens wailed and every car got out of the way and they drove faster they were at the hospital in fifteen minutes and they stopped at the emergency exit and got Jacklyn out of the car and into the hospital. They went to the front desk and said "We need a doctor now" and they called the doctor to the front desk and he asked "How can I help you?" "My friend here has a third degree burn on her hands and now her skin is falling off" said Leslie "Well that would be the dead skin. How many layers have fallen off already?" asked the doctor.

"About six layers already" said Leslie "I need you guys to come with me right now" said the doctor and they went with him to the washing room and said "Miss I'm going to need you to stay here" "NO!" said Jacklyn "It's okay Jacklyn I'll be right here" said Leslie "Take care of my brother here please" said Jacklyn "Do you guys have someone who can do a surgery right now?" asked Leslie "Yeah our surgeon is free bring the person in and we can get them fixed" said the doctor "Thanks" said Leslie "Here give him this note and he'll do the surgery" said the doctor and she went out and got him.

Adam and Leslie came in with Jason and the kidney and asked for the surgeon and he came up and she gave him the note. "Okay right this way" said the doctor and they followed him into the surgery room and he said "You guys have to wait here" "No way I can help I'm a nurse and so is he" said Leslie "OK come on in" said the surgeon and they went in.

In the meantime the doctor was washing off all the dead skin on Jacklyn's hands "OK that should be all the dead skin but I want you to take this with you and wash your hands twice a day in this stuff okay" said the doctor "OK Thank you" said Jacklyn "And keep using that ointment that's what's allowing the dead skin to come off" said the doctor and he hands her the three gallon bottle of Dial Soap "Thanks" said Jacklyn "Your welcome" said the doctor.

In the operating room the surgeon, Adam, and Leslie were working on Jason and they got his kidney transplant done. Then they brought Jason out and the doctor said to keep giving him the hydrocodone. They loaded Jason in the ambulance and Jacklyn got in and put the soap on the floor by her feet. They were now heading out of Tinyville and were on the road again.

It was night time by the next time they stopped in what looked like an RV Park and they all fell asleep but Leslie stayed up to take care of Jason. Later that night Jason woke up in pain and Leslie said "Jason it's okay here take this" and she handed him the pain med and a bottle of water and he took it and said "Thank you" "Your welcome" said Leslie and he fell back asleep the rest of the night and all the next morning Leslie was awake with Jason who was waking up every 3 hours.

The next morning everyone was awake but Leslie and Ashton started the ambulance and started driving. It was early afternoon and Jacklyn asked "Should we wake up Leslie?" "Uh let's not" said Adam just then Jason woke up in pain and Leslie just woke up and said "Jason it's okay here take this" and she handed him the pill and water and he said "Thank you" "Your welcome" said Leslie.

Everyone was surprised that she woke up right when Jason groaned in pain and Adam said "Wow Leslie you really are a good nurse" "She's been doing that since you guys pulled into the RV Park until 8 am then she fell asleep" said Jason "Wow Leslie" said Adam "Thanks Leslie" Jacklyn said "Your welcome" said Leslie.

Later that afternoon they were driving down the road when Leslie saw a sign and said "Look now entering Rough and Ready, population: 337" "Small town" said Ashton "Are we gonna stop?" asked Jacklyn "I don't know" said Ashton "Please we're hungry" said Selena "Please Ashton" said Anthony "Okay" said Ashton.

They pulled off onto the road that goes all the way into town and pulled into the Motel. Ashton got out and went into the Main Office and went to the Front Desk and asked "Can I get a room with two beds conjoined by a room with one bed and the others the same way?" "Certainly you are lucky I only have two rooms left like that" said the concierge "Thank you" said Ashton "Your welcome" said the concierge and he went back outside.

"Okay lets go" said Ashton and they went to the four rooms and stopped outside "Okay rooms four and five are conjoined rooms and Jacklyn and Jason will be in room four and Leslie and Adam will be in room five so they can take care of them in room six will be Anthony and Selena and I will be in room seven if you need anything I will be there." "Okay" they all said and they went into their rooms while Leslie got Jason out and into the room and Anthony and Adam got out the food they needed.

Chapter 7

They ate dinner that night then went to bed Leslie and Adam kept their door open to Jacklyn and Jason's room and Ashton kept his halfway open to Anthony and Selena's room. Every 3 hours Jason would wake up and Leslie would always wake up with him and give him the pain med and water and he took it and said "Thank you" "Your welcome" said Leslie.

The next morning they all woke up except for Jason and Leslie who was sitting in a chair by Jason leaning on the gurney asleep. Adam went to Ashton's door and knocked and he answered the door "Adam what's up?" asked Ashton "Everyone's wondering what we're going to do" said Adam "Uh stay in your rooms I'm gonna make sure it's safe" said Ashton.

"Okay" said Adam and he went and told everyone while Ashton was out scouting the terrain. He came across a bank called 'White Express' which is the bank him and his brothers' use to keep their money.

He got to the bank and he saw his brothers' car outside with him in it he got out and entered the bank. He went to the front desk and asked "Can I get a balance?" "Of course one minute" said the bank teller. She looked on the computer and said "You have 10,000 dollars" "Can I get that on a visa card?" asked Jordan "Of course" said the teller and she put the money on the card and handed it to him and said "Here you go" "Thank you" said Jordan "Your welcome" said the teller and Jordan walked out of the bank.

"Jordan" said Ashton "What are you doing here Ashton?" asked Jordan "I need that card" said Ashton "Why?" asked Jordan "I have six people I have to take care of and they need a suitcase with clothes in it because they all had to leave that behind" said Ashton "What about me?" asked Jordan "Find a job" replied Ashton "Why can't you?" asked Jordan "Because I have to make sure the others are okay" said Ashton.

"Why can't they work?" asked Jordan "Because Jacklyn has burnt hands, Jason just had surgery and Adam and Leslie are their nurses the only people who can work are Anthony and Selena but we are always on the move so they can't" said Ashton.

"What do you want me to do?" asked Jordan "Put the card on the ground and walk away" said Ashton "Walk away?" asked Jordan "Walk away" replied Ashton "Fine" said Jordan he put the card on the ground and went in the car started it and drove away heading south. Ashton walked over and picked up the bank card and walked back to the Motel. He walks to Adam and Leslie's room and knocks on the door.

Adam answers "Hey man, what's up?" "Get everybody in one room please I need to talk to you guys." said Ashton "OK" replied Adam and he walks out and shuts the door and goes to Anthony and Selena's room and knocks on the door and says "Hey meet in Jason and Jacklyn's room now" "OK" they said.

Adam walks back to his room opens the door and says "Leslie we need to go to Jason and Jacklyn's room now" "OK" said Leslie and they walk through the door into their room where Anthony, Selena, Jason, Jacklyn, and Ashton were and sat down.

"Hey man, what's up?" asked Adam "I just saw my brother Jordan in town don't worry he's heading south" said Ashton "That's the way we're heading though" replied Leslie "What are we going to do?" asked Selena "We're going to die if we meet up with him" said Jacklyn "No one is going to die" said Ashton "How do you know?" asked Jason "Because I just do" said Ashton "But how?" asked Leslie "Because like I said I just know" said Ashton.

"But how?" asked Leslie again "Leslie, I know none of us are going to die because I don't know about you but I'm going to fight" said Ashton "I will too" said Adam "Me three" replied Anthony "Me four" replied Jacklyn "Me five" replied Selena "Me six" replied Jason "Really Jason" replied Ashton "I'll try" said Jason "Leslie?" asked Jason "Are you ok?" asked Selena "I'm fine" replied Leslie with tears in her eyes.

"Then why are you crying?" asked Anthony "What if we lose I'll have nothing left Adam will be dead and so will Ashton if he's dead I won't know where my parents are I'll literally have nothing" replied Leslie "That won't happen" said Adam "You don't know that" said Leslie "Yes I do" said Adam "How?" asked Leslie "I don't know I just do" replied Adam "Excuse me" said Leslie and she got up and walked out the door.

"Leslie!" shouted Adam "It's no use she's not coming back" said Jason "Yeah she will right?" asked Selena "You don't know my sister she runs from her problems instead of facing them" said Adam "Excuse me" said Anthony and he walked out the door as well. "Um, what are we going to do?" asked Selena "They'll come back I hope" replied Jacklyn "So what we just wait?" asked Jason "I guess" said Ashton "OK" they all replied so they sat in front of the T.V. and turned it on.

Chapter 8

Anthony walked outside and found Leslie in front of the Main Office he walked up and asked "Are you OK?" "I'm fine" replied Leslie "Everything is going to be OK" said Anthony "I hope so" said Leslie "It will be" replied Anthony "I hope you're right" replied Leslie Anthony leaned in and kissed her and she kissed him back.

"Anthony?" asked Leslie "What" said Anthony "I know you like me so I'm going to tell you I like you too" said Leslie and they kissed again "What do you say we go back" said Anthony "OK" said Leslie and they headed back. They entered the room and everybody got to their feet "You're OK" said Ashton "Yeah I'm fine" replied Leslie "Are you sure?" asked Ashton "Yes" said Leslie a little irritated "OK I'm sorry" replied Ashton.

"Well what are we going to do?" asked Anthony "We are going shopping" said Ashton "With what money?" asked Selena "I have a credit card with $10,000 on it" replied Ashton "How?" asked Adam "My brother wiped out our bank account and I took it" said Ashton

"Can I come?" asked Jason "Um can you walk?" asked Adam "I can try" replied Jason. He got up out of the gurney put one foot in front of the other again and again until he was walking with a slight limp "Jason you're doing it" said Jacklyn with joy "I can't believe it, actually I can I'm so happy for you Jason" replied Leslie.

"Thank God" replied Jason "Wait if we can all walk we need a car and not an ambulance" replied Anthony "Um I know of a place I'll be right back" said Jacklyn "OK" they all said and she left. That afternoon she got to a car store called 'Team Mazda' she went to the front desk and said "I need a car that fits seven people." "The only car I have is a seven passenger suburban that's $2,500 and it's in really good condition" replied the women "I'll take it" said Jacklyn and she handed her the money "Thank you and here are the keys" said the women "Thank you" said Jacklyn she took the keys and headed to the car and drove it back to the Motel.

She went in the room and said "Check out what I got" they went outside and looked at the car and said "Whoa" "It was only $2,500" replied Jacklyn "Nice what do you say we go shopping" said Ashton "Let's do this" said Jason. They got into the car went to the DMV got license plates put them on and left for the Mall. They arrived at the Mall parked the car got out and went inside.

When they were inside they were amazed they saw a two- story Mall with tons of stores on each level. "Let's go" said Ashton they got on the escalator and went up to the clothing stores and went in a store called 'JC Penny' the girls got so excited and ran through the store to their sections and all three of them were 'juniors' and they started looking and picking out clothes and trying them on.

While the guys just entered the store the girls already had a suitcase with a ton of clothes they come to the front with their clothes and Ashton asked "Are you guys already done?" "Yeah" they said. "Alright let's pay for this stuff" said Ashton so they headed for the check out and they put their clothes on the counter along with their suitcases.

The cashier rung everything up and said "That'll be $1,500" "OK here you go" said Ashton and he handed him the card "Thank you here you go" said the cashier as he handed them their bags. "Thank you" they said and they headed out the next store they went to was for the boys called 'Van Heusen' and the guys went in and picked out a bunch of clothes just like the girls' and paid for them and the suitcases. The cashier said "That'll be $2,600" "OK here you go" said Ashton and he handed him the card "Thank you" said Jason "Your welcome" said the cashier and they headed out to where the girls' were waiting "OK lets go" said Ashton.

While they were walking Anthony was talking to Selena about Leslie "You like her though right?" asked Selena "Yeah" replied Anthony "Then you need to talk to Adam and get his approval" said Selena "OK" said Anthony "Did you kiss her?" asked Selena "Yes" said Anthony "How many times?" asked Selena "Like two" said Anthony "Wow you must really like her" said Selena "I do I really do" said Anthony "OK then talk to Adam" said Selena "I will" said Anthony.

Chapter 9

They headed downstairs where Leslie was standing in front of the jewelry store when the rest came down Anthony and Adam saw her looking at the jewelry. Anthony walked up and took her by the hand and walked her in the store called 'Claire's' when they were inside Anthony said "Pick out anything" "Seriously" said Leslie "Seriously" said Anthony.

While Leslie looked around the store Adam came up by Anthony and asked "What was that man?" "What was what?" asked Anthony "You took my sisters hand" said Adam "Oh you saw that" said Anthony "Yeah" said Adam "I really like her and with your permission I would like to ask her to be my girlfriend" said Anthony.

"Leslie come here" said Adam "Did I do something wrong?" asked Leslie "No I just have a question" said Adam "OK" said Leslie "Do you like Anthony?" asked Adam "Yeah he's really sweet" replied Leslie "Anthony?" asked Adam "Yes" replied Anthony "You have my permission" said Adam "Thank you" said Anthony "Treat her well" said Adam "I will" replied Anthony and Adam walked out of the store.

"What was that about?" asked Leslie "Will you be my girlfriend?" asked Anthony "I would love to" replied Leslie and she kissed him and he kissed her back. "OK have you found anything?" asked Anthony "Yes these" said Leslie and she held up earrings and a necklace. "OK then let's go pay for these" said Anthony they headed for the checkout and payed for the jewelry then they walked out with their bags and holding hands everyone saw and said "Aww" except for Ashton who was not happy he was furious.

They went back to the car and went back to the Motel and unloaded everything into their rooms and they went out to dinner. After they got dinner they went back to the Motel and went to their rooms after they got settled into their rooms Anthony left his and went to Adam and Leslie's room and knocked on the door Adam answered and said "Leslie it's for you" "Coming" called Leslie she came to the door and Anthony said "Hey" "What's up?" asked Leslie "Can we go for a walk?" asked Anthony "Sure" said Leslie and they went for a walk.

Later that evening they came back and Ashton was outside but they didn't see him Anthony walked her to her door then they kissed for awhile and then she went in and so did Ashton. Then Anthony walked back to his room where Selena was hunched in a corner when Anthony walked over to her he got shot with lightning and fell to the floor and Selena screamed "Anthony!" Leslie heard that and her, Adam, Jason, and Jacklyn came running when they entered the room they saw Selena in the corner and Ashton standing over Anthony.

"You think you are better for her then me?" asked Ashton "I know I can give her more than you" replied Anthony "How is that?" asked Ashton then he added "last time I checked we're both demons" "I'm better for her than you" said Anthony. With that Ashton got so mad that he threw lightning at Anthony but before it hit him Leslie jumped in front and it hit her and she landed on Anthony "Noooooo!" yelled Anthony and he got out from under her and turned her over.

"Leslie are you OK?" asked Anthony "I'm OK" said Leslie in pain Anthony got up and walked toward Ashton but Adam stopped him "What have you done?" asked Anthony "You hurt her" said Adam "Look at her" said Selena as she knelt down and took her hand.

"She jumped in the way" replied Ashton "Because she loves him" replied Jason "Adam let go of me" said Anthony "No" Adam said "Adam will let go of you on one condition" said Jason "Name it" said Anthony "You don't go after Ashton and you help Jacklyn get Leslie to her feet and help her out to the car" said Jason "Fine" said Anthony "Adam let him go" said Jason and he did Anthony ran to Leslie's side and kissed her forehead and said "You're going to be OK" all Leslie could do was nod "Selena come here it's OK" assured Adam and she got up and ran behind him.

"Jason you can't fight can you take Selena out to the car" said Adam "Yeah come on Selena" said Jason "Anthony get her out of here" said Adam "I'm on it" said Anthony and he picked her up and carried her out to the car. "Jacklyn get out now" said Adam "Where are we going?" asked Jacklyn "You and Anthony get everything loaded in the car" said Adam and she left.

"Where are our parents?" asked Adam "They are on a ship outside of 'Valentine City' which is four towns over it's the fifth town you come to." replied Ashton "You better be right" said Adam "I am here you can even take this it has $5,900 left on it" said Ashton and he threw it on the floor Adam was about to pick it up when Ashton shot him with lightning and Adam screamed in pain.

"We have to help him" said Leslie "OK" said Anthony and he picked Leslie up and carried her back to the room put her down standing up with his help and shot electricity and Ashton flung across the room and hit the wall "Anthony get him out of here I'll be fine" said Leslie. Anthony helped Adam to his feet and walked him to the car Ashton got up and locked the doors with his powers.

"The only way you're getting out is if you kill me which I know you can't" said Ashton "Don't be so sure" replied Leslie outside you could see powers going off inside the room Anthony ran to the door but it wouldn't open. Leslie got knocked down and Ashton ran over and turned her over and said "Any last words" "Bye" said Leslie and shot electricity at full power at Ashton's heart and was dead within seconds.

She got up unlocked the doors and opened it she walked a few steps then she collapsed thankfully Anthony caught her picked her up and put her in the passenger seat and shut the door went inside, picked up the card and left the room went to the driver's seat and started the car. "Everybody ready?" asked Anthony "Let's get out of here "said Selena and they heading for the next town.

Chapter 10

The next morning they all woke up and Anthony saw a sign and said "Look now entering 'Timbuktu' population:913" "How much further?" asked Adam "Till when?" asked Anthony "Till we reach 'Valentine City'?" asked Adam "Uh 120,000 miles" replied Anthony "OK we can't stop unless we have to" said Adam "OK" said Anthony "Adam" said Selena "What?" asked Adam "Can we pull over so we can change clothes?" asked Selena "OK but be quick" replied Adam "We will" said Selena.

Anthony pulled over at the gas station and they parked the car got out with their clothes went inside to the bathrooms changed their clothes ate breakfast and were on the road again. That evening they reached an RV Park on the edge of town and pulled over to switch drivers. Anthony and Leslie moved back in the first row and Selena moved into the passenger seat and Adam moved to the driver seat. He started the car and drove out of town heading south toward 'Valentine City'.

The next afternoon they arrived in 'Timber' they pulled over into a hotel called 'The White Demon' Adam went in and got three rooms right next to each other and one is conjoining rooms. He walks out and says "Jason and Jacklyn are in room 10, Leslie and I are in room 11 they are conjoined and Anthony and Selena are in room 12." "OK" they all said and they went to their rooms got on their beds and fell asleep except for Adam who walked outside locked the car doors then went in and fell asleep.

The next morning Anthony and Leslie woke up at 9:30 and walked out of their rooms. "Hey" said Anthony "Hi" replied Leslie "Going to get breakfast?" asked Anthony "Yeah for everyone" replied Leslie "Do you mind a tag along?" asked Anthony "Not at all" said Leslie and they walked towards the Hotel Office and got their breakfast for six people and walked back to their rooms got everybody up and in Jason and Jacklyn's room and sat down and had breakfast.

"OK we need to find out what town we're in before we do anything" said Adam "Anthony and I will check" said Leslie "OK be careful" replied Adam "We will" replied Anthony and with that they left. They walked towards the Main Office went inside and asked "What town are we in?" "You are in 'Timber' population: 1,233" said the woman "Thank you" said Anthony "Your welcome" replied the woman and they left back to their rooms.

They got to the rooms and got everybody in Adam and Leslie's room and they all sat down. "Where are we?" asked Adam "We are in 'Timber' population: 1,233" replied Anthony. "Do you know what's in town?" asked Adam "No but Leslie and I can go and check" replied Anthony "OK be careful and watch each others backs and don't let each other out of your sight." said Adam "OK" they said and with that they left to check the town. They walked down the street when they stopped at a street sign that said 'Lover's Lane.'

"OK I can see a bank called 'The White Devil,' a restaurant called 'Red Robin,' and a store called 'John's Electronics' what about you Anthony what do you see?" asked Leslie "Um nothing besides that lets walk up the street more" said Anthony.

They walked up the street and turned the corner and came to a stop under a street sign called 'Sisters' Ave.' "OK I see a 'Timber Courthouse,' a 'Timber Grocery Store,' and a 'Timber Post Office.' What do you see Leslie?" asked Anthony. "I see something on the corner let's go check it out" said Leslie.

"OK" said Anthony and they walked to the corner and Anthony said "It says I don't know I can't read it, it looks run down it doesn't look like anything is here" "No I saw a shining light down here and now it's gone I don't know who or where it came from" said Leslie.

"Uh yeah lets go away from the light instead of towards it okay" said Anthony and they turned another corner and stopped under a street sign called 'Pansy St.' What do you see?" asked Leslie "I see a building called 'Timber City Hall,' a 'Timber Police Station,' and a 'Timber Fire Station.' What about you?" asked Anthony "Nothing else and we don't have that much more town to see" replied Leslie.

"OK lets go around the last corner" said Anthony and they stopped at a sign called 'Psycho St.' what do you see?" asked Anthony "I see a building called 'Timber Mall,' I see the 'Timber Hospital,' and a building called 'Jacinda's Animal Hospital.' What do you see?" asked Leslie "Nothing and we've run out of town to look at so we should head back to the Hotel" said Anthony "OK" said Leslie and they went back to the Hotel.

When they went back to the Hotel they went into Adam and Leslie's room and told them what they saw on each block. "OK why don't we get Jason and Jacklyn an appointment at the hospital then we'll see what we're going to do next okay" said Adam "OK" they all said and they headed for the hospital. When they entered the hospital Adam saw a familiar face. "Everyone outside now" ordered Adam "I'm staying" said Leslie "Fine everyone else out now we'll let you know when it's safe" said Adam "OK" they said and they ran outside.

Adam and Leslie walked up behind him and Adam asked "What are you doing here Jordan?" He turned around and looked up and jumped to his feet and asked "What are you doing here?" "I asked you first" replied Adam "I'm here with someone" replied Jordan "Do we need to worry?" asked Leslie "No" replied Jordan "So we can bring everyone else in?" asked Adam "Yes" replied Jordan "Les go get them" said Adam "OK" said Leslie and she went out and got them.

When they entered Jacklyn stood by Jason, Anthony stood by Leslie and Selena stood by Anthony and Leslie stood by Adam. "Where's Ashton?" asked Jordan "Dead" replied Leslie "I figured he'd do something wrong" replied Jordan just the a doctor came in and said "I'm looking for a Jordan Lonigan" "Right here" Jordan said and he stepped forward "She'll be just fine" replied the doctor "Thank you" replied Jordan and the doctor left. "I got to go" said Jordan and he walked down the hall and into a room. "That was weird uh, Leslie you can go find out what's up" said Adam "OK" replied Leslie "I'll go with you for backup" Anthony said and they walked down the hall and knocked on the door and Jordan answered and asked "What do you want?" "Can we come in?" asked Leslie "You can, he can't" replied Jordan "Deal" replied Leslie "No way" said Anthony "I'll be fine" assured Leslie "No" replied Anthony "Trust me" replied Leslie "I do trust you it's him I don't trust" said Anthony "I'll be fine go join the others" said Leslie "Fine" said Anthony and he joined the others.

She entered the room and saw a girl on a hospital bed and she was pregnant. "Who's this?" she asked "This is Leslie Kyleson" replied Jordan "Why is she here?" asked the girl "She's a friend" replied Jordan "You're lying" she said "OK she's a girl I'm supposed to kill" said Jordan "Why don't you?" asked Leslie "Because of her I've never killed someone unless I have to" Jordan said. Leslie walked over to the bed and asked "What's your name?" "I'm Zera Lonigan" she said "I'm a little confused" Leslie said "Zera is my wife" replied Jordan "Aaaah" replied Leslie "I'm not going to hurt you, once the baby's born I'll escort you to 'Valentine City' and I'll show you where you're parents are" Jordan said "Thank you" replied Leslie "On one condition" said Jordan "What?" asked Leslie "What's the deal between you and Anthony?" asked Jordan "He's my boyfriend" replied Leslie "Nice he seems to be very protective" Jordan said "He is" replied Leslie and they talked for about an hour.

Chapter 11

By this time Jacklyn and Jason were done with their appointments and were waiting in the waiting room. Leslie came out with Jordan and walked up to the gang and they all jumped up and got into fighting stances Leslie went in front of Jordan and got in her fighting stance and ordered "Back Down Now!" "What?" asked Anthony "Now!" ordered Leslie again and so they did.

"Thanks Leslie" said Jordan "Your welcome" replied Leslie "What's going on?" asked Adam "Jordan and I made a deal" said Leslie "What kind of deal?" asked Adam "Once a baby is born Jordan is going to lead us to 'Valentine City' and show us where are parents are" replied Leslie "What baby?" asked Selena "And who's the father?" asked Anthony "I am" replied Jordan "You are that's hilarious" said Anthony "That's it the deals off" said Jordan and he walked down the hall and into the room.

"Anthony shut up" ordered Leslie and she went after Jordan "Smooth Anthony" said Selena and she walked down the hall and into the room and the rest stayed in the waiting room. "Hey you okay?" asked Leslie "Anthony is a jerk" said Jordan "I'm sorry" replied Leslie "Hey Leslie" Selena said "It's okay Selena you can come in" said Leslie she came in and said "Hello" "Hi" replied Jordan "Who's this?" asked Selena "I'm Zera Lonigan" replied Zera "I'm confused" Selena said "She's my wife" replied Jordan "Aaaah" replied Selena.

Just then Zera's water broke and she said "Jordan get the doctor my water just broke" and Jordan ran down the hall to get the doctor. 5 minutes later Jordan came back in with the doctor "OK let's see when that baby is coming out" said the doctor "OK" said Zera. They evaluated her and the doctor said "You should be able to give birth within an hour" "OK" said Zera and her, Jordan, Selena, and Leslie all waited with her. An hour later Zera was ready to give birth she was in so much pain she was screaming the doctor came in with 2 nurses and said "OK let's get you ready" "Jordan leave" Selena said "No" replied Jordan "Leave now Jordan" ordered Zera and he went into the waiting room with everyone else.

"OK you're going to be fine Zera" assured Leslie and she nodded her head well not long after Leslie said that it was time for the baby to come out. When the baby came out the nurse cleaned it off and handed her to Zera and said "Congratulations it's a girl" "Oh my gosh" was all Zera could say. "Should we go get Jordan?" asked Selena "Yeah" replied Zera and Selena went out and got Jordan and walked him back when he went into the room he went right to Zera's side.

"It's a girl Jordan" said Zera "What are you going to name her?" asked Leslie "We are going to name her Rayla Riley Lonigan" replied Jordan. "Congratulations" said Selena "When can we go home?" asked Zera "By tonight" said the doctor "And Rayla?" asked Zera "Her too but we have to take her and put her in the Pediatric Ward until you are able to leave then you can pick her up there" said the doctor "OK thank you" said Zera and he left. The nurse came in and took Rayla and put her in the Pediatric Ward and came back to check on Zera. Everything was normal with Zera so they didn't have anything to worry about so they could rest. When Zera woke up that night she got her discharged papers, got dressed, and got Rayla and took her to the hotel and got a room with a bed and she set up her bassinet and set Rayla inside and her and Jordan went to bed.

Early morning Rayla woke up crying and Zera woke up with her, picked her up, and fed her then she rocked her back and forth while singing 'You were loved' and she fell back asleep. Zera put her back in the bassinet and sat in the chair next to her and fell asleep there. Rayla woke up 4 hours later at 5 in the morning and Zera repeated the steps again Rayla fell asleep and Zera put her back in the bassinet and sat back in the chair and fell asleep again.

The next time Rayla woke up was at 7 in the morning and just like always Zera woke up with her and instead of singing the same song she sang 'It's your love' while rocking her after she fed her and she fell back asleep but guess who didn't. Zera stayed awake the rest of the morning while Rayla was asleep Zera went to Selena's room and knocked on the door. Selena answered the door and said "Hey what's up" "Rayla's asleep and I can't go back to sleep" said Zera "Do you want me to come over or I can kick Anthony out and in with Adam and bring Leslie in here and you run and get Rayla and bring her in here" suggested Selena "OK but I'm going to need help bringing in her bassinet" said Zera "OK I'll wake up Anthony and Leslie if you want to go back and get Rayla's things and bring them in here" said Selena "OK" replied Zera and they both did what they needed to do.

Chapter 12

When they got them all settled in and got the stuff switched into the other room Rayla was sleeping and Leslie, Selena and Zera were talking and Anthony and Adam were sharing a room for the rest of the morning while the girls' beside Jacklyn were up and talking while Rayla was sleeping. Rayla woke back up and 9 Zera fed her and let Leslie and Selena hold her but Zera couldn't help but notice how Leslie looked at Rayla with a look only a mother would know. "Um Leslie I got a question for you" said Zera "Yeah" replied Leslie "Do you have any kids?" asked Zera "Why do you ask?" asked Leslie "The way you look at Rayla it's a look only a mother would know" replied Zera.

"It's a long story" said Leslie "I'm ready to hear it" said Zera "Me too" said Selena "Yeah I have a kid I got two they're twins my son's name is Adrian Alaister Kyleson and my daughter's name is Vitani Avanlie Kyleson and they are up on Mt. Olympus with the goddess Arianna and she keeps them safe from our hunters." replied Leslie "How old are they?" asked Zera "They are 4 years today actually" replied Leslie "When did you have them?" asked Selena "I got pregnant when I was 14 by my 18 year old boyfriend and I decided I would carry through and he didn't like that so he left but I had my parents and my brother so I wasn't worried" replied Leslie.

"What was his name?" asked Selena "His name is Vladimir Walker he's in jail for murder" replied Leslie "Who'd he kill and how long is he in there for?" asked Zera "2 more years and he murdered his family all 5 of them" said Leslie "What are you going to do when he gets out?" asked Selena "Nothing" replied Leslie "Are you scared?" asked Zera "I'm terrified" replied Leslie "What is he?" asked Selena "Uh, he's a god" replied Leslie "Can't he get out of jail then?" asked Zera "No it's a magical jail" replied Leslie.

"Oh, what if he goes back to Mt. Olympus and sees them?" asked Selena "He doesn't know what they look like and he doesn't know their names" replied Leslie just then a person in light appeared "Who are you?" asked Zera the woman looks at Leslie and said "She knows" "It's okay this is Arianna goddess of light" replied Leslie "We have problems Leslie" said Arianna "What?" asked Leslie "It's Vladimir he's out on probation" replied Arianna "Where's Adrian and Vitani?" asked Leslie "They're with Apollo" replied Arianna.

"Wake everybody up now" demanded Leslie so they did and they came into the room "Arianna what's wrong?" asked Adam "Arianna bring them down now" ordered Leslie and she went up to get them "Bring down who?" asked Anthony "Sit down and shut up" ordered Adam so he did "Les is he out?" asked Adam "Yes" replied Leslie and she started to cry "Anthony stay seated" ordered Selena and Adam walked over and held Leslie.

Just then Apollo and Arianna came down with 2 kids and said "Here they are" "Thank you" said Leslie "Hey come here" said Adam they both ran to Leslie and she picked them both up and they both said "We love you" "I love you guys too" replied Leslie ""What?" asked Anthony "Long story" said Adam "Leslie who are they?" asked Jason "They are very special to me" replied Leslie "What are their names?" asked Jacklyn "This is Adrian and Vitani Kyleson" said Leslie "And who are they?" asked Anthony "They're my kids" replied Leslie "What" replied Anthony. Adrian and Vitani went up to Anthony and asked "Who are you?" "My name is Anthony" he replied "Momma" said Vitani "It's okay Vitani" said Leslie "I don't like him" replied Adrian "It's okay Adrian he's fine" assured Leslie just then a man appeared and Adrian and Vitani hid behind their mother.

"Hello Leslie miss me?" asked Vladimir "No" replied Leslie "Well I missed you" said Vladimir "What do you want Vladimir?" asked Leslie "You" replied Vladimir just the everyone came to their feet and surrounded Leslie on both sides. "I don't think so" replied Anthony "Oh and are you going to stop me?" asked Vladimir "No he's not" replied Leslie "Yes I am" replied Anthony "NO!" yelled Leslie and he looked at her with protection in his eyes. "I heard you kept the kids where are they?" asked Vladimir and they both poked out from behind their mother "There they are" said Vladimir and he stepped forward and Leslie shot lightning at him "Get away from them" she ordered "Who has the upper hand here Leslie I believe it would be me" replied Vladimir "I don't care you're not going to touch them" replied Leslie "We'll see" replied Vladimir and they both shot lightning and it threw Leslie to the wall she hit it and slid down to the floor.

"Mommy!" yelled Adrian and Vitani they tried running to her but Jason and Jacklyn picked them up and went to the opposite end of the room. Everyone got in fighting stances while Anthony helped Leslie to her feet she looked over to Jason and Jacklyn and said "No matter what happens to me promise me you'll take care of them" "We promise" they said and Leslie and Anthony got in their fighting stances.

"Leslie I never knew you needed backup" said Vladimir "I don't their just protective" replied Leslie "Tell them to back down" ordered Vladimir "Why so you can kill me?" asked Leslie "I would never hurt you ,you know that" replied Vladimir "He has a point" replied Adam "Everyone back down" ordered Leslie so they did. "What do you want Vladimir?" asked Adam "I already told you" replied Vladimir "Leslie what do you say?" asked Adam "I don't know let me think" said Leslie.

"Anthony?" asked Leslie "Whatever you choose it's okay" replied Anthony "I don't know can we still prove it Vladimir?" asked Leslie "It's worth a try" replied Vladimir "Prove what?" asked Selena "gods and angels can only be with each other unless they fall in love with someone else and can prove it's true love" replied Adam "What they proved it before?" asked Anthony "Yeah we have" replied Vladimir "Well then do it" replied Jacklyn so they took each others hands and a light just flowed from where their hands were.

Chapter 13

"Oh my gosh" was all Leslie could say Vladimir pulled her to him and hugged her and she hugged him back. "I love you" Vladimir said "I love you too" replied Leslie and he kissed her on the head. "Adrian, Vitani its okay can you come here please?" asked Leslie and they came over and stood by their mother "This is your father" said Leslie everyone but Adam, Selena and Zera were surprised. They walked up to him and said "Hi I'm Adrian and this is my sister Vitani and your name is Vladimir" "Yeah" replied Vladimir and they walked up and hugged him which brought tears to Leslie's eyes and she joined the 3 of them.

"Sorry Anthony" said Adam "It's okay I just want her to be happy" replied Anthony "Hey Anthony?" asked Leslie "It's okay I just want you to be happy that's all" replied Anthony "I am" replied Leslie "If you need anything just give me a call" said Anthony "I will" replied Leslie. "Okay how do we get to 'Valentine City'?" asked Selena "Oh I know how to get there" replied Vladimir "Can you take us?" asked Leslie "Yeah" replied Vladimir "Zera if you need anything just give me or Selena a call okay" replied Leslie "Okay thank you" replied Zera "Your welcome" replied Leslie.

"They're in a ship outside of town be careful the guards are cruel they're demons" replied Jordan "Well we have 2 demons, 2 vampires, 2 angels and 3 gods I think we're covered" said Vladimir "Yeah I think you are" replied Jordan. So they all huddled around Vladimir, Apollo, and Arianna and they all got their stuff and in a flash of light they disappeared and appeared next to a sign "Hey look 'Loveland' population: 1,031" said Jacklyn. "Sorry I guess I can only poof one town over" replied Vladimir "Works for me can you do it again?" asked Leslie "Yeah" replied Vladimir and in another flash of light appeared in front of another sign.

"Momma look 'Kalamazoo' population: 978 we're almost there" said Vitani "Vladimir one more time" said Leslie "Got it" replied Vladimir and they disappeared in another flash of light and in front of another sign. "Look 'Valentine City' population: 4,348 we're here" replied Selena "Yep now we just need to find that ship" said Jason "Well lets go to the dock" suggested Jacklyn so they headed to the docks and sure enough off about 100 ft. there was a huge ship off shore.

Vladimir, Apollo, and Arianna took the six passengers and in a flash of light appeared on the very top of the ship and they headed down to the deck, then down to steerage where they saw 6 guards standing at the door. "I got this" said Vladimir "Okay let's see what you got" said Leslie "Wait I wanna go" said Vitani "Me too" said Adrian "I'm not so sure" replied Leslie "It's okay Aunty Arianna taught us how to use our powers" assured Vitani "Arianna are you sure you taught them well?" asked Leslie "Pretty sure there are 3 gods in the hospital with severe wounds because of them" replied Arianna. So Adrian and Vitani went up and said "Hello we need in there" "Look at the cute little kids" replied one guard "Kids aren't cute" replied another "I disagree with that" said another "I don't" said another "OK so let's see only the guys don't like the kids do you guys even have children?" asked one of the girl guards "No" all the guys said "That's sad" replied a girl guard.

"I'm only gonna ask one more time can we please get in there?" asked Vitani "No we can't let you in there" replied the female guard. "Let us in now" ordered Adrian "What is a little kid like you gonna do if we don't?" asked the male guard "You done it now" said Vitani "Did what?" asked a female guard "You called him little" replied Vitani "He is little" replied a male guard. "That wasn't a good idea" replied Arianna "Why not?" asked Selena "He doesn't like being called little" replied Leslie "Oh then they're in big trouble" replied Jacklyn.

"Vitani get behind me" ordered Adrian so she did and as she did to their surprise he got black lightning in his hand which is very powerful only really powerful gods can have that power and he shot it at all four of them and all of them fell to the ground unconscious "Ok lets go" replied Leslie. Adrian and Vitani were already inside and looking around calling the parents names when someone said "We are over here" "Momma" called Vitani and they came running.

When they got over there they had all gotten over to their parents and unchained them and each set of parents hugged their children. After they have hugged their parents they all got out of there and back to 'Valentine City.' All of their kids besides the gods and goddesses got transfers from their other jobs to the ones in 'Valentine City' so Adam, Leslie and Jacklyn became nurses at the local hospital, Jason and Anthony became waiters at the local restaurant, and Selena became a Vet at the local Animal Shelter and resumed their jobs and brought in their same salaries as they did before.

Leslie and Vladimir are back together raising Adrian and Vitani together with Adam and their parents help and the other families come around time by time and hang out together so life is pretty much good for them.

Adrian and Vitani had grown up with both their parents and their uncle Adam and their grandparents Les and Koda. Later on those years Leslie and Vladimir got married and Vladimir had became know as their father legally and now they live happily ever after.

THE END


End file.
